Strawberry Fields Forever
by Lady Miel
Summary: Vivir con los ojos cerrados, es fácil, abrirlos es maravilloso y perderme en tus ojos verdes, es único . Para "A Beatle Contest"


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Strawberry Fields Forever  
**Nombre de la Autora: **MissHoneyPie  
**Pareja: **Edward&Bella  
**Número de palabras: **6306 (según Word) sin contar el título y fragmento de canción.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **M. AU, "Intento" de algo parecido a un lime sobre el final.

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, dado que no soy Meyer. La canción tampoco lo hace, ya que no soy ni Lennon, ni McCartney, ni Starr, ni Harrison. La historia sí me pertenece, porque soy MissHoneyPie.**

* * *

_**Strawberry Fields Forever**_

"_**Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see"**_

Esa mañana de mediados de enero, era particularmente fría. El invierno en Chicago, ya era frío de por sí, pero esa mañana, pese a mi tapado largo y abrigado, mis guantes de lana, mi gorro haciendo juego, y mis dos pares de medias; yo continuaba tiritando de frío, mientras esperaba el tren, sentada en el banco de la estación.

Odiaba el frío. Y pese a llevar varios años viviendo en Chicago, aún no lograba acostumbrarme. Había nacido en Forks, un pueblito lluvioso, húmedo y constantemente nublado; sin embargo, había crecido en Phoenix, con mi madre, pasando los veranos en mi pueblo natal, con mi padre. Al terminar el secundario, me mudé a Chicago para ir a la Universidad. Mi madre se encontraba viviendo en Florida, con su nuevo marido, y más de una vez me había insistido en que me mudara allí, para estar cerca, pero por algún motivo, aún me encontraba atrapada en Chicago y su frío invierno.

Estaba nerviosa, iba rumbo a mi primer día de trabajo como suplente en una escuela primaria. No era mi profesión soñada, pero me gustaba; vivir de la literatura no era tarea fácil. Desde pequeña supe que lo mío era escribir, lo mío era dedicarme a la literatura con todo mi corazón. Podía pasarme horas sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca, rodeada de libros viejos, llenos de polvo, con un pequeño anotador lleno de palabras y frases, tachones y correcciones; con la mano entumecida de escribir y los dedos manchados de tinta. Ser maestra me ayudaba a vivir, a mantenerme.

Oí a lo lejos el tren aproximándose. Me apuré en darle un último sorbo al café que tenía en mis manos, para luego tirar el vaso de plástico en la basura. El tren iba lleno, por lo que tuve que viajar parada, apretada entre el resto de los pasajeros. Definitivamente eso no ayudaba a que el nudo de mí estómago disminuyera. Frente a mí, sentado, iba un hombre, que seguramente tendría mi edad, a lo sumo un par de años más. Iba escuchando música con su celular, pero lo que me llamó la atención de él, fue la forma en la que movía sus manos, como si estuviera tocando una guitarra imaginaria, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que oía. Llevaba un gorro negro, para cubrirse del frío, el cual le daba un lindo contraste a sus ojos verdes. Cuando me vio, agaché la cabeza, avergonzada.

No me separaban muchas calles desde la estación al colegio, por lo que no me preocupé en caminar rápido, el tiempo corría a mi favor.

Al llegar frente al edificio, sentí como el nudo de mi estómago se trasladaba a mi garganta. Era completamente ridículo, ya no tenía seis años y no estaba comenzando a mitad de semestre en un colegio nuevo. No había motivos para estar nerviosa. Respiré hondo, me alisé el cabello con las manos e ingresé al establecimiento. Los niños caminaban hablando entre sí por los pasillos; un grupo de chicas formaban una ronda, hablando en susurros mientras que alguna que otra risita se les escapaba; cerca de uno de los bebederos, había un niño, solo, con más cara de dormido que de despierto. Al pasar, varios de ellos me miraban, eran pequeños, con ojos grandes y sonrisas genuinas. Algunas niñas llevaban trenzas con hebillas de colores y moños, otras lucían con orgullo su cabellera suelta. Me sentí con más confianza, y repetí para mis adentros que no tenía nada a que temer, al fin y al cabo, iba a ser maestra de un grupo de niños de entre seis y siete años, no podían hacerme daño.

El timbre sonó y un murmullo de disgusto se hizo presente. Los pasos de los cientos de niños dirigiéndose a sus aulas retumbaron por todo el colegio. Yo me encontraba parada frente a la oficina de la Directora, esperando a que me autorizara a ingresar, y así ir con ella al aula donde mis alumnos estarían esperándome.

La Directora parecía ser una mujer agradable. Llevaba el cabello color caramelo, recogido en un informal rodete, y sonreía gustosa mientras me explicaba el funcionamiento del colegio.

—Tranquila — me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta del aula— son pequeños y saben comportarse, además no querrás que te vena asustada, no es bueno.

Asentí con la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta, y, apenas ingresamos, todos los niños se callaron.

—Buenos días, niños — saludó ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita Esme — contestaron al unísono.

—Bien, niños, les presento a la señorita Isabella Swan, ella estará acompañándolos mientras su maestra se encuentre con licencia por maternidad —sentí como treinta pares de ojos se posaban en mí—sean amables, y compórtense, por favor.

Esme volvió a sonreírme antes de salir del aula. Con pasos temblorosos me dirigí a mi escritorio, donde apoyé mi cartera y mi abrigo. Varios de los niños eran los que me habían observado al entrar, al igual que yo, ellos también parecían asustados. Tuve que sonreírles para mostrarles que no sería una bruja despiadada.

—Antes de comenzar con la clase, me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres — dije, y por suerte la voz no me tembló—a mí podrán llamarme simplemente Bella.

.-.-.-.

Aproveché que los niños estaban ocupados redactando un cuento, en base a una historia que les había leído, para ir a la oficina de Esme a dejarle unas carpetas. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando en el colegio, y estaba realmente encantada. El miedo que había sentido antes de comenzar, había resultado completamente infundado, había descubierto que no tenía nada a que temer, eran tan sólo un grupo de niños, algunas veces más gritones que otras, algunas veces me prestaban más atención que otras, pero, al fin y al cabo, eran un grupo maravilloso.

Volvía de dejar la carpeta, cuando lo escuché por primera vez. En realidad, lo primero que escuché fueron las voces del grupo de alumnos cantando mientras _él_ tocaba el piano. No supe cómo ni por qué, pero mis pies cobraron vida propia y allí me encontraba yo, parada frente a la puerta entornada del aula de música, escuchando como las notas del piano se mezclaban con las voces de los niños. Cantaban _Blackbird_ de _Los Beatles_, fue por eso que me quedé en primera instancia a oírlos, era una de mis canciones preferidas. Pero había algo más, algo que me retenía allí, parada frente al aula, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba la canción. No me di cuenta lo que hacía, no fui consciente de que estaba en un colegio, que mis alumnos estaban esperando a que volviera en el aula; no era apropiado estar espiando una clase. Tampoco me di cuenta que la música había parado, hasta que, a mí lado, una voz suave y aterciopelada hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Me parece… —dijo la voz—que tenemos público.

No me hablaba a mí, claramente, sino que se dirigía a sus alumnos, los cuales ahogaron la risa al ver mi cara de susto, roja de la vergüenza. Instintivamente miré al suelo, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, las manos temblorosas jugando con un hilo suelto de mi saco de lana. Levanté la vista, luego de lo que me parecieron horas.

Fueron dos ojos verdes lo primero que vi. Me observaban expectantes, sentía que podía hundirme en ellos, quería hundirme en ellos. Fue un instante, menos de un segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que sintiera una ola de tranquilidad que me llenaba. Sentía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pertenecía a un lugar. Fue como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida, encajaran perfectamente. Sentía que todo acababa de cobrar sentido. El dueño de los ojos verdes, me sonrió de lado, provocando que mis mejillas enrojecieran y moridera mi labio inferior, inconscientemente, ¿qué me pasaba?, ¿acaso volvía a mis años de adolescente? No podía permitir que un compañero de trabajo, por muy guapo que fuera, me pusiera de esa forma. Sí, era extremadamente lindo, tenía que admitirlo. Además de tener unos ojos perfectos y una sonrisa deslumbrante, parecía ser la clase de hombre, por la cual todas las mujeres suspiran. Su cabello era cobrizo, despeinado; en su mandíbula se veía la sombra de una barba no afeitada; aparte, tenía ese _je ne sais pas quoi _en la forma de mirar, en la forma de sonreír, en la forma de pararse, que lo hacían aún más atractivo.

—Perdón —dije luego de lo que me parecieron horas, sin embargo, si habían transcurrido apenas treinta segundos, estaba exagerando— siempre me gustó esa canción —murmuré a modo de explicación— los felicito, cantan muy lindo —agregué dirigiéndome al grupo de niños sentados en el suelo, rodeando el piano.

—Entonces, cuando quiera, está usted invitada a volver a oírnos cantar, señorita…

—Swan… Isabella… Bella —me corregí— sólo Bella.

—Bien, sólo Bella, cuando quieras estás invitada a oírnos cantar, ¿verdad chicos? —Sonrió divertido frente a mi torpeza— por cierto, Edward Cullen, un gusto —agregó para luego tenderme la mano.

_Edward Cullen_. Repetí para mis adentros mientras volvía a mi curso.

.-.-.-.

Con el paso de los días, descubrí que Edward, no era nada más una cara bonita. Luego de nuestro primer encuentro comenzamos a cruzarnos más seguido, sólo un poco, ya que él iba al colegio dos veces por semana.

Era un hombre culto, evidentemente había leído algún libro en su vida, sabía de buena música y era capaz de mantener una conversación decente por más de quince minutos. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante particular, un tanto sarcástico, y la mayoría de las veces deambulaba por los pasillos con esa sonrisa arrogante suya, esa sonrisa de costado, esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto.

Nuestro primer encuentro sin alumnos de por medio, había sido en el salón de profesores, poco más de una semana después de haberlo conocido. Poco más de una semana que yo llevaba soñando con él; poco más de una semana que yo tenía grabado en mi mente su tono de voz. Yo estaba corrigiendo las tareas de los chicos, cuando él se sentó a mi lado. No dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a juguetear con una lapicera sobre el gran escritorio. Tras varios minutos soportando el molesto golpeteo, alcé la viste, con los labios fruncidos, inequívoca señal de que me encontraba molesta, y lo miré fijamente. Él me estaba observando, seguramente llevaba rato haciéndolo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, se rascó la nunca y sonrió.

—Perdón —dijo soltando la lapicera— no pensé que te molestaría.

Sin decir nada, volví a concentrarme en terminar con las correcciones. Estaba realmente atrasada, la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar y deseaba entregar las tareas ese mismo día.

—¿Cuál es tu preferido? —preguntó de repente Edward.

—¿Qué? —no entendía de que me estaba hablando, ¿acaso había dicho algo antes y yo no lo había escuchado?

—¿Cuál es tu preferido? —Repitió lentamente— tu _Beatle _preferido, ¿cuál es?

Pestañé repetidas veces, confusa, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

—El mío es George —dijo antes de que yo pudiera responder, o antes de que yo pudiera al menos entender que le pasaba.

—Sí, el mío también es George —me encogí de hombros y sonreí débilmente— ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan ellos?

—Bien, primero el otro día te quedaste en la puerta de mi aula cuando cantábamos _Blackbird_, ¡deberías haberte visto la cara!, juraría que estabas babeando…—alcé una ceja, molesta por su comentario, pero él se limitó a reír— además está a la vista —agregó señalando mi bolso, dentro del cual asomaba un cuaderno lleno de recortes con fotos de ellos cuatro— soy muy observador —apoyó la punta de la lapicera con la que anteriormente había estado jugando, en su sien.

No hablamos mucho más. Me hizo alguna que otra pregunta sobre mi trabajo, y él me contó del suyo. Estaba en mí misma situación, se dedicaba a la docencia para sobrevivir, ya que, de su verdadera vocación, no podía vivir. Era músico, y tenía una pequeña banda con su hermano y un amigo; me contó que cada tanto tocaban en bares, pero no de forma profesional. Soñaba con ser _alguien_, pero no por la fama y la fortuna, sino porque _quiero dejar algo mío en el mundo, _esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Escucharlo hablar de sus sueños, me llenaba de paz. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, el tono de voz que adquiría, todo en él, me llenaba de emoción. Se me erizaba la piel.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la hora del almuerzo. Se despidió de mí, guiñándome un ojo mientras decía "_nos vemos, sólo Bella"_

.-.-.-.

Llovía. ¡Maldición! Esa mañana cuando salí de mi casa ni siquiera estaba nublado, ¿y ahora llovía? ¡Mi campera ni siquiera tenía capucha! Me senté en las escaleras de entrada al colegio, para esperar a que parar de llover, o al menos que aminorara la fuerza. Saqué mi viejo ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_ y comencé a leer la historia que ya sabía de memoria. No había leído más de tres páginas, cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Volteé, y ahí estaba él, con su guitarra colgando de un hombro y una mochila del otro, y un paraguas cerrado en la mano.

—¿Te acompaño?

—Por favor —respondí para ponerme de pie y guardar el libro de nuevo en mi bolso— no esperaba que lloviera…

Caminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro bajo el paraguas. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mí hombro, para que estuviera más pegada a él, y así no me mojara. Olía delicioso. Olía a agua de mar y calor. Sí, calor. Edward se me hacía cálido por su aroma… me daba la sensación de que podría abrazarlo y estar segura, como si ese fuera mi lugarcito cálido. Hubiera deseado apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que eso hubiera sido inapropiado. Sabía que si lo hacía, Edward me catalogaría como loca y seguramente se reiría de mí.

Esperábamos bajo la protección del paraguas al tren. Edward se había reído de mí cuando le pregunté por qué motivo utilizaba el tren esa tarde, luego me contestó que siempre lo utilizaba, pero que yo era demasiado distraída y no lo había visto. Si que podía ser una completa distraída cuando quería, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiese visto?

Por suerte el tren iba prácticamente vacío, me alegraba poder sentarme, además el amontonamiento de gente no era algo que disfrutara. Edward se sentó a mí lado, y tras un par de minutos, sacó unos auriculares de su mochila. Se puso uno en su oído derecho y me tendió el otro, ofreciéndomelo. Me coloqué el auricular y una canción de _Coldplay_ comenzó a sonar. Edward cantaba por lo bajo, tenía la voz dulce y aterciopelada. Incluso era más bonita que cuando hablaba. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, como si buscara concentrarse en la canción. Entonces, con los ojos aún cerrados, puso las manos de forma tal que parecía que entre ellas tuviera una guitarra y comenzó a tocar la canción que estábamos oyendo. Fue en ese momento que lo recordé.

—Ya nos habíamos visto —comenté como si él pudiese leerme la mente.

Edward abrió los ojos y me miró extrañado, interrogándome con la mirada.

—En el tren, hace más de dos meses, cuando yo estaba por comenzar con la suplencia —expliqué yo— estabas haciendo lo mismo que ahora… como si tuvieras una guitarra y…

—Pensé que ya sabías —comentó él con una sonrisa— ¡y yo que pensaba que no podías ser _más_ despistada! —rió suavemente, y luego me miró, traspasándome con esos ojos verdes suyos— al menos ahora sé que no estabas evitándome…

—No entiendo de que hablas —tuve que confesar tras varios segundos de silencio— ¿evitarte?

—Sí. Sabía que ese día me habías visto, y supuse que luego me habías visto bajar detrás de ti… y caminar detrás de ti. Pero luego no me saludaste, ni siquiera todas las veces que nos cruzamos en los pasillos, o en el salón de profesores…

—¿Cruzarnos? —¿nos habíamos cruzado en los pasillos?, ¿de verdad?

—Tonta Bella —Edward volvió a reír, y luego continuó tocando su guitarra imaginaria.

¿Debería preocuparme por mi falta de atención?, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes de ese primer encuentro _patético_? Lo cierto era que, durante mis primeras semanas en el colegio estaba tan nerviosa que era una suerte que hubiera recordado donde estaba ubicada mi aula. Era cierto también, que en las horas que pasaba en el salón de profesores, me dedicaba a leer o corregir tareas, y al estar haciendo cualquiera de las dos opciones, mi mente se cerraba al resto de las cosas que pasaba a mí alrededor. De pequeña, mi madre solía reírse de mí cuando, tras varias veces que me llamaba, yo continuaba con la vista perdida en los libros.

—Bella, ¿no es esta tu estación? —preguntó mi acompañante, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, para luego pararme, provocando que el auricular, que aún llevaba dentro de mi oreja, cayera al regazo de Edward, junto al suyo. Él simplemente rió frente a mi torpeza.

Me despedí de Edward, pero antes de que alcanzara una de las puertas, él estaba parado, a mí lado.

—Llueve —dijo— no quiero que te enfermes, voy a acompañarte a tu casa.

Bien, eso era algo que no esperaba de ninguna forma. Traté de convencerlo de que no era necesario, que mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos de la estación y, si bien llovía, no lo hacía con fuerza. Pero Edward se negó y tomándome por el brazo, bajamos del tren.

—Insisto en que esto es innecesario —repetí a la segunda cuadra de caminar a su lado bajo el paraguas— no tendrías que haberte bajado del tren.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Bella. Deja de protestar.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Si bien en cierto punto me agradaba estar con él, no entendía que lo motivaba a acompañarme. ¿Le gustaba reírse de mis torpezas, era por eso? Edward era un _bicho raro,_ de eso no tenía dudas. Solía llegar sigilosamente y sentarse a mí lado, para luego de un rato hacerme alguna pregunta sin pies ni cabeza; varias veces lo había visto sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, simplemente tarareando vaya uno a saber qué. Las veces que se decidía a hablarme como una persona civilizada, las charlas solían ser interesantes, hasta que él sacaba a colación mis torpezas y comenzaba a reírse. A veces tenía esos raptos de caballerosidad que me sacaban de mí y me dejaban pensando más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. ¿Sería bipolar?, ¿tendría algún problema de doble personalidad?, ¿Por qué a veces se mostraba tan atento conmigo, mientras otras veces no hacía más que molestarme?

—Bien, aquí vivo —señalé mi edificio con la cabeza— gracias por acompañarme, pero realmente no era nece…

Los labios de Edward sobre los míos me silenciaron de golpe. Vaya, realmente no me esperaba _eso_. No tardé en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, aunque no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando. Solamente sabía que me gustaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, me gustaba la forma en la que sus grandes manos se ubicaban en mi cabello y en mi cintura. No importaba que el mango del paraguas, aún abierto, se me clavara en la espalda; no importaba que la lluvia nos estuviera mojando de pies a cabeza, al contrario. Me sentía dentro de una tonta película de amor. De esas en las que los protagonistas no logran besarse hasta el final, y, cuando lo hacen, llueve copiosamente, ambos lloran, se declaran su amor eterno y luego viven felices para siempre. Esa clase de películas que odiaba, porque los finales tiernos y felices no eran lo mío. Pero debía admitir, que estar siendo besada por Edward, con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros, me encantaba. No importaba que tan _cliché_ fuera.

Moví mis dos brazos a su cuello, porque deseaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible, deseaba que cualquier distancia entre los dos, desapareciera. Una de mis manos se enterró en su siempre desordenado cabello, y aún estando mojado y enredado, podía sentir lo suave que era.

Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas. Incluso podría haber pasado una eternidad. Pero fuera cual fuera el lapso de tiempo, cuando Edward separó su boca de la mía, se me hizo que había sido poco tiempo. Él apoyó su frente contra la mía y me acarició una mejilla. Mi corazón estaba desbocado, mi respiración agitada y mi sonrisa… mi sonrisa era la de una completa idiota, seguramente. Una idiota feliz.

Edward volvió a darme un beso, pero esta vez no fue como la anterior. Su boca no buscaba explorar la mía, su lengua no intentaba batallar con la mía. Ya no se sentía ni la necesidad ni la pasión que había sentido antes. Fue un beso suave, dulce. Un beso en el que solamente apoyó sus labios en los míos. Fue… distinto. No peor, simplemente distinto.

—Entra. Te vas a enfermar —me dijo, aún sin soltarme— no debería haber bajado el paraguas.

Me encogí de hombros y él sonrió de costado. Mis manos aún permanecían en su nuca, con mis dedos jugueteando con mechones mojados de su cabello.

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas —acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, provocando que mi cara se pusiera más roja, si eso era posible.

Edward besó la comisura de mi labio y me soltó, repitiéndome el pedido de que entrara a mi casa.

Era esa la oportunidad. Era ese el momento. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire y dije:

—¿Quieres pasar? — permanecí con los ojos cerrados en lo que él tardaba en responderme.

No respondió, simplemente me tomó de la mano, y subió los pocos escalones del palier del edificio, arrastrándome tras de él. Pensé que una vez que llegáramos bajo techo, y él ya me hubiera dado a entender que aceptaba mi propuesta, me soltaría. Sin embargo, nuestras manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el tiempo que duró el viaje en ascensor, incluso mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento e ingresábamos.

Si yo no me destacaba en algo, era en el orden. Apenas prendí la luz, me puse de nuevo roja, avergonzada por el desastre que era mi casa. Ropa y más ropa, tirada por todos lados, tanto ropa limpia como ropa sucia. Libros de toda índole apilados en el suelo, desparramados en la mesilla ratona. Algún que otro plato sin lavar de la noche anterior, aún sobre la mesa. Edward pensaría que era una sucia o algo por el estilo. Al menos la casa olía rico…

—Disculpa el desorden —susurré.

Edward rió, como siempre hacía. Murmuró algo que sonó a _"el desorden te hace aún más atractiva"_ aunque no estaba segura de que fuera eso.

Me apresuré a juntar aunque fuera la ropa que estaba sobre el sillón, meterla en un canasto y esconder este en la cocina, mientras iba a preparar algo para tomar. Cuando regresé, cargando dos tazas de café, Edward estaba de espaldas, mirando las fotos sobre mi encimera.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió mostrándome uno de los portarretratos.

Sonreí al ver de cual se trataba. En ella me encontraba con mi mejor amigo, Jacob, años atrás. Mi cabello estaba más corto, mientras que el de Jacob estaba más largo. Nos encontrábamos en la playa de _La Push_, la reserva india dónde él vivía, ese era uno de los pocos días de verano en el que no había llovido. Nos habíamos pasado la tarde corriendo por la playa. Incluso Jake trató de enseñarme a jugar a la pelota, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable. Luego de que nos tomáramos la fotografía, yo me había torcido el pie, al pisar en falso una roca. Jake me había alzado en brazos, para luego sentarme en un tronco y revisar mi pie. Fue ese día que mi vida cambió. Fue ese día que nada volvería a ser igual. Jacob había subido mi pantalón hasta la rodilla, y tras asegurarse de que no tenía nada, me dio un suave beso en el tobillo. Sus labios fueron subiendo hasta mi pierna, para luego pasar a mi mano y brazo. Yo me encontraba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, que decir. No sabía si deseaba o no lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si deseaba que nuestra amistad pasara a ser algo más, no sabía si estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Pero los labios de Jacob sobre los míos se sentían tan cálidos, tan bien… las manos de Jacob en mi espalda me daban la sensación de bienestar, sensación que hasta ese momento había creído lejana, imposible. Luego de ese día comenzamos una relación, la cual era extremadamente complicada, culpa de las distancias. Él vivía en Forks, yo vivía en Phoneix. Sin embargo, la llevamos adelante. Hablábamos todas las noches, y cada vez que nos reencontrábamos el mundo se detenía. Jacob fue mi primer _todo_, mi primer novio, mi primer enamoramiento, mi primer hombre. Y fue con Jacob, con quien lloré por primera, y única vez, por amor. Fue por Jacob que juré no volver a enamorarme, no volver a permitir que alguien me hiriera. Me sentía… rota. No fue hasta hacía un par de semanas, que nos volvimos a encontrar. Al verlo, no sentí rencor, no sentía enojo. Al verlo, sentí que me reencontraba con mi mejor amigo, con ese que de pequeña me hacía reír, con ese al que podía contarle todo, con ese que con un abrazo sincero me calmaba. Fue luego de nuestro reencuentro, que la foto con Jake se ubicó sobre mi encimera, junto a otras.

—Un viejo amigo —respondí, para luego quitársela y volverla a poner dónde estaba.

Le tendí la taza de café y fue entonces cuando noté que aún estaba mojado, igual que yo. Le ofrecí una toalla y alguna ropa de mi padre, que se había dejado olvidada la última vez que había ido a visitarme. Pero Edward no aceptó, ya que según él, no correspondía. Por más de que le insistí un par de veces, él continuó negándose, y no me quedó otra que dejarlo parado frente a la estufa encendida, mientras iba a buscar algo seco que ponerme yo.

Cuando me encontré frente al espejo, usando nada más que un pantalón viejo y mi corpiño, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Edward me había besado. Edward estaba en mi sala, esperando por mí. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba y tuve que sentarme para no caerme.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, esa no era yo. Mi casa, mi departamento, era un lugar sagrado. Mi departamento era el lugar en el que yo me encontraba segura, ¿Por qué le había pedido a Edward que pasara?, ¿Por qué había dejado que me besara? O, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué había sentido ese _no se qué_ cuando nos besamos?, ¿acaso eso significaba algo? No podía ser. No podía permitir volver a lo mismo de antes, no podía dejar que Edward entrara en mi vida y cambiara todo lo que yo había logrado armar. Mi mundo estable, mi mundo conocido. No deseaba volver a lo mismo de antes.

Pero… me sentía tan bien con Edward cerca. Los labios de Edward sobre los míos me producían una sensación indescriptible. El cabello de Edward deslizándose por mis dedos, era lo más placentero que podía desear. Cuando nos besamos bajo la lluvia, había sentido que el mundo se detenía por un instante. Había sentido que éramos él y yo. Sólo Bella, y sólo Edward. Era como si un muro se hubiera formado a nuestro alrededor, un muro impenetrable para mis problemas, para mis miedos. Un muro, que derribaba mi muro interno.

Debían de haber pasado varios minutos, porque aún me encontraba sentada en el suelo, con una mano sobre mi pecho, mirándome al espejo, cuando Edward golpeó la puerta, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. No respondí, temía que la voz no me saliera. Edward volvió a preguntarme varias veces como me encontraba, y antes de que yo pudiera formular cualquier frase coherente, él abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó agachándose a mi lado.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Llamo a un médico?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, casi frenéticamente. Estaba aterrada, pero aún así necesitaba tener a Edward cerca. Necesitaba saber que con él, todo podía mejorar.

—¿Me darías un abrazo? —pedí en un susurro casi inaudible.

Edward me miró por una fracción de segundo, para luego rodearme con sus brazos. Aún estaba mojado, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y tenía las manos frías. Sin embargo no me molestaba. Era agradable sentirlo cerca.

—Estás temblando —dijo Edward a mi oído.

Acto seguido estiró uno de sus brazos, para tomar una manta que estaba sobre mi cama y cubrirme con ella. Apretó sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo y me besó en la frente, provocándome una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar. Así estuvimos un largo rato, hasta que, de repente, caí en la realidad. Era una situación patética. Yo me encontraba a medio vestir, tapada con una manta, llorando en el suelo, mientras Edward, mi compañero de trabajo, el hombre que me había besado en la puerta de mi casa hacía un par de horas, me abrazaba y me contenía. Debía creer que estaba loca. Seguramente lo iba a espantar e iba a salir corriendo en cuánto me calmara.

—Perdón —dije en un susurro, deshaciéndome de su abrazo e incorporándome— esto es ridículo, no tengo palabras para explicarte que pasó.

—Bella, está bien —Edward se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—Debes creer que estoy loca.

—Siempre lo creí —volví a sentarme a su lado y lo empujé por el hombro— no te consterne, Bella.

—Seguro no era esto lo que pensabas que sucedería cuando te invité a subir, ¿no?

Edward rió y volvió a besarme la frente.

—No, realmente no esperaba que así fuera nuestra primera cita, pero… no estuvo mal.

—¿Primera cita? —arqueé una de mis cejas observándolo con suspicacia.

—Bueno… sí, pensaba que nuestro primer beso debía ser después de que saliéramos o algo así, pero, cuando te vi hace un rato, allí fuera, simplemente no pude evitarlo —no contesté, no era necesario— así que, podríamos salir, no sé, al cine tal vez…

No sabía que estaba haciendo. No sabía si era lo correcto. Tampoco sabía si era bueno para mí involucrarme con alguien. Pero no me importaba. Quería, simplemente dejarlo ser, y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

.-.-.-.

—No, mamá. Edward y yo no iremos a pasar el fin de semana largo allí —repetí por décima vez a mi madre por el teléfono; ella volvió a preguntarme por qué, si era mi novio y ella deseaba conocerlo— mamá, simplemente aún no es el momento, es muy apresurado. No quiero que huya corriendo de mí cuando te conozca.

Suponía que ese sería el final de la conversación, sin embargo continuó insistiendo un par de veces más. Deseaba conocer a mi nuevo novio, al parecer no le era suficiente que yo le contara lo feliz que me encontraba. Tampoco le bastaban las fotos que le había enviado de él, o las conversaciones telefónicas que había mantenido con Edward.

Hacía tres meses que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo. Un mes y medio desde que éramos oficialmente novios, pese a que él había estando insistiendo en rotular la relación desde la segunda semana que llevábamos saliendo. Ese día estuve al bordo de un colapso, y realmente no deseaba repetir la situación del día de nuestro primer beso. No fue fácil evadir a Edward, manteniéndome alejada de cualquier explicación sobre por qué deseaba continuar con una relación sin nombres. Terminé inventando. Diciéndole que no era necesario para mí llamar a la relación de ninguna forma, porque, con o sin nombre ya éramos lo que fuera que él quería. Pareció creerse lo que le dije, aunque la realidad era que el título _novios_ me aterraba.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y el invento que le había dicho a Edward para no tener que darle explicaciones que no deseaba darle, comenzaba a convertirse en realidad. Lo cierto era, que, tras casi dos meses de salir con él todas las tardes y todas las noches; dos meses de pasar horas en el teléfono hablando de todo y de nada con él; dos meses de llevar una sonrisa estúpida pintada en el rostro, Edward y yo, podíamos considerarnos en una relación seria.

Era un tema recurrente en nuestras conversaciones el _"¿Qué somos?"_, y esa noche, en medio de una cena en su departamento, terminé aceptando el rótulo en la relación. Fue cuando vi la sonrisa radiante de Edward, que supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y supe, además, que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él. Y no porque Edward fuera terriblemente hermoso y al mirarme mis piernas temblaran. Nada tenía que ver con su apariencia. Edward era hermoso por dentro, más de lo que lo era por fuera.

Me gustaba la forma en la que jugueteaba con mis dedos, con los mechones de mis cabellos, incluso con los hilos sueltos de mi ropa. Me gustaba la forma protectora en la que me tomaba por la cintura, o por el hombro. Me gustaba cómo se lo veía despreocupado en todo momento, pero sin embargo, podía ser el más atento, el más caballero. Me gustaba cómo le enseñaba a sus alumnos a cantar, como les enseñaba a que amaran la música tanto como él lo hacía. Me gustaba observarlo mientras raspaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, o mientras tocaba el piano en su departamento.

Bajé del taxi y toqué el timbre de la casa de Edward. Su voz aterciopelada me pidió que subiera, y luego una chicharra sonó, permitiéndome el acceso al edificio. Antes de bajar del ascensor, me aseguré de que el viento no me hubiera despeinado y de que mi maquillaje estuviera bien. Estaba por golpear la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, permitiéndome ver a un Edward con delantal de cocina, jeans caídos y descalzo. El aroma que inundaba el departamento era realmente exquisito, pero más lo era la imagen de Edward cocinando.

—Hola, amor —me dijo tras darme un beso en la frente.

—Pensé que pedirías comida —dije a modo de saludo.

—Bella, cuando pruebes lo que estoy haciendo, no querrás pedir comida fuera nunca más —sonrió de costado y le di un codazo en el estómago— ¡Au! Eso dolió…

Me sirvió una copa de vino mientras él terminaba de cocinar. No hablamos, él se dedicaba a la cocina y yo me dedicaba a tararear la música que oíamos, sentada en una banqueta. Cuando llegó el solo de batería de la canción, Edward comenzó a golpear ollas con los cucharones sucios, provocando, no sólo que yo riera, sino que él quedara lleno de gotitas rojas de salsa.

—"_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love… you make"_— cantó entre risas, abrazándome.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví.

—Estás sucio —le dije tomando un trapo de la mesada para pasárselo por la cara.

—Te amo —respondió él, ahora serio.

Fue un segundo en el que me quedé callada, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que me lo decía. Sí me había dicho _"te quiero", "te quiero mucho"_, pero entre querer y amar, había una diferencia muy grande. Noté en los ojos de Edward la desilusión frente a mi mutismo. Era una imagen realmente devastadora.

—Yo… yo también te amo —susurré— en serio, te amo.

Sus labios sobre los míos. Sus manos en mis caderas. Mis manos despeinando su cabello. Mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Me besaba profundamente, apasionadamente. No es que nunca nos hubiéramos besado así, sólo que, esa vez era diferente, sentía que habíamos traspasado una barrera. Sus labios abandonaron mi boca, para comenzar a recorrer mi cuello, provocándome una sensación de fuego sobre la piel. Sus manos se trasladaron a mi camisa, y comenzaron a desabrocharla lenta y tortuosamente. Era la primera vez que Edward llegaba tan lejos, y me parecía… bien.

—Te amo, Bella —repitió cerca de mi oído.

—Vayamos a la habitación —fue lo único que pude responderle.

Edward me miró con esos ojos verdes suyos que me traspasaban, serio, preguntándome si estaba segura, queriendo asegurarse de que era eso lo que yo deseaba. Al parecer mi mirada decía mucho, porque volvió a besarme al tiempo que me alzaba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, era indescriptible. Sentir su corazón latir sobre mi pecho; sentir sus labios recorrer mi cuerpo; sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello; sentir su cabello pegajoso entre mis dedos. No tenía palabras.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos. Eran movimientos lentos y tortuosos, incluso parecía que él disfrutaba de que así fuera.

—Te… necesito —logré decir entrecortadamente— te necesito tanto, y… me estás volviendo loca…

No tuve que decir nada más. Las palabras abandonaron mis labios y fueron reemplazadas por suspiros. Luego los suspiros dieron paso a suaves _"Te amo"_, para luego ser acallados por sus labios sobre los míos.

Sentía que estaba completa. Sentía que al estar de esa forma con Edward, siendo una sola persona, era, por primera vez, yo. Edward me completaba en todos los sentidos, y lo sabía. Sabía que él era el indicado, sabía que él era mi todo, mi lugar en el mundo, mi campo de fresas.

Campo de fresas. Eso era Edward, como un jardín en primavera, lleno de flores que te llaman a correr y tirarte sobre ellas.

Edward era, mi eterno campo de fresas.

* * *

_**N/A: No me gusta mucho. No me cierra. No soy amiga de los AU. Tenía otra idea en mente, con otra pareja y otra canción… pero, no sé, no funcionó, y la verdad es que Edward y Bella son fáciles de escribir, siento que cualquier historia les queda bien, no como a otras parejas. **_

_**Es el primer AU que termino de escribir y publico, así que apreciaría que me dijeran que les pareció. Realmente espero que no haya mucho OoC, personalmente, cuando leo fics, me gusta "sentir" a los personajes lo más similares a lo que Meyer (hablando de Twilight, claro) los planteó… Así que de verdad espero que estos Edward y Bella, se asemejen a los Edward y Bella reales.**_

_**Respecto a la canción, en un principio iba a usar "Let it be", incluso comencé a escribir la historia con ella, pero casi sobre el final decidí cambiarla, quería una menos "conocida" (aunque, ¿Qué canción de ellos no es conocida?) y una que nadie más hubiera utilizado para el contest, luego vi que también esta fue utilizada, pero bueno, ya es tarde para cambiarla.**_

_**Fuera de que haya utilizado "Strawberry Fields Forever" como canción principal, dentro de la historia aparecen otras. **__**"Blackbird", "The end" y "I want you" **_

_**Y, by the way, mi Beatle preferido es Lennon.**_

_***Je ne sais pas quoi, vendría a ser un "yo no se que"**_

**_¿Review? ^^_**


End file.
